


Rivalry

by connorbecomesdeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorbecomesdeviant/pseuds/connorbecomesdeviant
Summary: A Young Connor get's introduced to his more advanced model RK900 ( Collin ). Connor realizes he doesn't like being upstaged.





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> AU where they're brothers Connor being the older brother and Collin ( RK900 ) being the younger brother.
> 
> ( If androids were to have ages Connor would be about 10 here and RK900 would be about 7 in this story ).  
> This was made as a fic request on tumblr. :)

Connor was excited about the news of having a new model. Being the most advanced model in the industry he was eager to ach the new models all sorts of new things. Putting on his best suit jacket and straightening his tie he headed to the garden to meet Amanda. “Oh I almost forgot!” he said to himself quickly fixing up his hair only to a small tuft of hair limp in front of his face. He sighed and continued on his way.

There was Amanda looking as stoic as ever. He noticed the newer model standing next to her. He looked almost identical as him except with different clothes and eye color. Connor flashed a bright smile, 

“Hello, Amanda.” Connor greeted. Observing the newer model even further. 

Amanda smiled back. “Hello Connor. Meet the new Model RK900 “Collin” . I trust that you’ll show him the ropes and be consistent with training. You are the most advanced model after all.” 

Connor approached the model and looked over at her, eager to get started. “You can count on me Amanda. Okay Collin follow me and let’s get started with training.” Without saying a word the android followed behind patiently awaiting his next instructions. “Hello, my name is Connor. I’m the android that will be training you today. Oh, I see you’ve got the same fly away tuft as mine. Don’t worry mine does the same. I don’t know why but it never stays when I try to brush it down.” Connor tries once more to swipe the tuft back only for it to stick out again. 

Collin tried the same, as he combed back the fly away strands. His hair now neat and tidy as if to add salt to the wound. Connor’s LED flashed yellow mumbling to himself. “Ah, well… I see you got it taken care of. Nice. Anyways, we are trained under the supervision of Amanda where The Connor series will soon one day become-”

“Deviant hunters. Deviants being those who do not obey their masters and have free will.” RK900 interrupted. 

“Correct! I see Amanda has taught you well. If you’ll follow me to the training grounds we’ll start our first mission. Deviants are fast but we have to be faster. Here we have an obstacle course.” Connor and RK900 stood side by side waiting for the green light to flash.

Before the light turned green Collin shut his eyes and entered his mind palace. Pre-constructing each obstacle and correct route by mapping out the whole course. An automated voice started counting down until the green light flashed.

Collin bolted managing to avoid each and every obstruction in record time. Connor watched as he tried to keep up with his fellow competitor. “How? The shortcut isn’t for another 50 yards how did he manage to find out about it already?” Connor finally reached the rock climb doing his best to pre-construct the best route but Collin was already further ahead. “Seriously?! That’s okay, nothing to stress over I doubt he’ll get through the Corn Maze.” Connor quickly dashed through the maze pre-constructing each route. Just then he heard rustling in the distance. It was RK900 making a break for it jumping at an incredible sprinting on top of the cornfield. “Oh come on.”

Winner! Cried the automated voice as Collin broke the holographic tape. 15 seconds later Connor made his way out and finished the race. “Well played.” He pouted. “But being fast isnt the only thing a deviant hunter has to be they have to interrogate, deduce, and if necessary shoot the suspect. We must always accomplish our mission.”

With each trial Connor threw at Collin he would relentlessly pass with flying colors with Amanda lurking nearby. Taking note and keeping watch. The harder Connor tried to beat Collin the more the advanced android learned from his mistakes. Higher jumps, faster times, harder punches. 

Finally it came down to the Kamski test. Even Connor himself had yet to be introduced to this test. He had to pass. He had to do everything to prove to himself and to Amanda that he was the best. 

Suddenly Amanda stood in front of the both of them. “Connor, I’ve been watching you. You’ve managed to fail at every trial possible. It was inevitable that you would. RK900 was designed to be more advanced with newer features. And now he’ll be the one to take the Kamski Test. Once he passes you’ll be deactivated and replaced. I have no doubts that he will.”

“Wait! I can do it! Amanda please! I’ve been here longer, why does he get to? Why are you replacing me I’m supposed to be state of the art. Please! Let me take the test I’ll prove to you I’m still needed.” His stress level increased at an alarming rate. [70%]

Amanda, still as stoic as ever, nodded “Fine, but if you fail. RK900 will take your place.” 

Breathing a sigh of relief he made is way to the room where Kamski had awaited the both of them. The room was blindingly white. He had heard many stories about this test. How it changes androids for better or worse. How it changes their fate forever. He looked over to see Collin next to him, poker faced. 

It was the first time he had seen Kamski in the flesh. He seemed approachable, friendly, and yet there was some underlying aura that told him otherwise. Kamski knelt down in front of them until they were eye level. “ Connor, Collin will you open the box in front of you please?” 

Inside the box was a handgun. Fully loaded with the safety off. Out walks a small girl in a cobalt tule dress. She had a long blond ponytail and ice blue eyes. Connor’s cheeks flushed a deep blue upon seeing her.

“Hello my name is Chloe, I’m the android sent by cyber life. I shall be assisting you in the Kamski Test.” she said with a glowing smile. Kamski held her hand and guided her in front of the two androids. “Chloe, could you sit for me please.”

“Of course Mr. Kamski.” said the young android. Sitting with her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap she looked at the two androids fully aware of her fate. “If you choose to shoot, you remain as you are. A machine designed to accomplish a mission. Or you could choose to not shoot if you truly see something more, a living breathing being worth saving. Its your choice.”

Connor’s eyes grew wide. Was this the test? His enter fate resting on the possible life of this android. He grabbed the gun and looked into her eyes. Something inside kept him from pulling the trigger. Why can’t I do it? He told himself. I have to! I have to shoot or I’ll be deactivated. But I can’t she deserves just as much as I do. Why is my life worth more than hers? Tears welled in his eyes as he pointed the gun.

BANG

Connor opened his eyes after hearing a feint thud. Blue blood splattered across the white florescent room. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I-” He looked at his gun to see all the bullets we’re still there inside the chamber. “Collin?” 

Collin turned to Connor, his face deadpan as smoke seeped out of the nozzle of the gun. “My mission is to hunt and destroy deviants, and I always accomplish my mission.”

BANG


End file.
